


Finally

by mangocianamarch



Series: Le Livre de L'un par La Dame Marciana [4]
Category: The Hobbit (2012) RPF, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, M/M, Smut, james is just a cameo woops, prompt fill sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-17
Updated: 2013-05-17
Packaged: 2017-12-12 02:57:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/806373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangocianamarch/pseuds/mangocianamarch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to my Richaidan AU prompt fill of Aidan working for Richard who happens to like him a LOT. Found as Chapter 5 of "Prompt Fills - Volume 2."</p><p>Weeks go by, and things seem normal. But then normal is overrated, and there's only so long they can wait.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finally

**Author's Note:**

> WOOPS MY HAND SLIPPED AND WROTE A SEQUEL RIGHT AFTER I FINISHED THE PROMPT FILL. But only because it was my first ever Richaidan fic, and I found myself enjoying it thoroughly (Sorry, Deanomuse), and I was in a mood, man, I was just in a mood.
> 
> Enjoy slightly PWP smut, people. I owe you this.

Nothing major happens again between the two of them again for weeks on end. Sure, they exchange little smiles across the store sometimes, and Aidan makes a point of touching him just a little longer than necessary when he brushes past him, but that’s it. It’s like it’s all a big secret that they’ve both got a thing for each other, although Richard is sure that _everybody_ in the store knows.

And then one day James comes right out with it during coffee break.

“So have you fucked him yet?” James had asked, and Richard had nearly spit out his coffee. The incredibly deadpan look on James’ face had made Richard wish he _had_ spit his coffee out and aimed it at James.

So apparently, everyone knows.

No one seems bothered by it though, because Richard isn’t making it obvious. It’s not like he’s given Aidan a raise, or any allowance in attendance, or any kind of special treatment like that. Everything is normal between them at work.

Maybe a little _too_ normal, as Aidan lets Richard know one day by waiting until they’re both in the back, safely away from the prying eyes of customers, shoving him up against a wall and kissing the life out of him. It’s brief but insistent, and leaves Richard wanting more.

“Can’t stand it anymore,” Aidan whispers hoarsely, “Are you busy after work on Friday?”

“This is how you ask people out on a date?” Richard chuckles.

“No,” Aidan remarks against the skin of Richard’s neck, “Just you.”

“Whoa, easy,” Richard laughs breathlessly, pushing Aidan just enough to make him back off, “Down, boy. What was it you said? ‘Save some for future use?’”

“I really hate you,” Aidan retorts, although the way he’s clutching at Richard’s suit jacket says otherwise.

“Do you hate me enough to go out with me on Friday?” Richard returns.

“I hate you enough to want you to ravish me where I stand,” Aidan answers, and the sound Richard makes can probably be classified as a whimper.

“There’ll be time for that,” Richard says, more to himself than to Aidan, “But I’m old-fashioned, so at least give me _one_ date before you pull me into bed to violate me in the most delicious ways you can think of.”

Aidan shakes his head, chuckling himself. “The way you talk, man, I swear,” he says, “How do you expect me to not want you as badly as I do?”

That’s when Richard’s resolve breaks, and he pulls Aidan to him, kissing him hard and needy. Technically, this is their first real kiss, but it feels so familiar, as if they’ve been doing this forever. Aidan’s fingers are scrambling at Richard’s clothes, and Richard briefly thinks he’s going to go back out there looking like a right mess indeed. But then Aidan’s tongue is pushing past his lips and finds his own, and all coherence flies right out the fucking window.

At least until the door creaks open and Nesbitt clears his throat violently.

Richard and Aidan fly apart, Richard blushing fiercely.

“I was just going to ask what flavour you want your ‘congratulations on all the sex’ cake in,” James snorts, “Until then, one of our regulars is asking for Aidan, if he can keep his hands off of you for a few more hours.”

Aidan giggles, embarrassed. He gives Richard a surreptitious slap on the ass before leaving, launching a playful bite at James, who pretends to retch.

“Friday, Rich!” Aidan calls just before he disappears.

“You guys are _disgusting_ ,” James says, following Aidan outside.

 

\--- + --- + --- + --- + --- + --- + ---

 

The rest of the week comes and goes, and it seems to have been the slowest week Richard has ever experienced in his entire life. Once Friday starts, Richard can’t wait for the shift to end. Once the shift ends, he can’t wait for the date to start, dreading the end, because he honestly hasn’t had a first date this nice and quiet and _easy_ in a long, LONG time.

But then Richard drives Aidan back to his place at the end of it, and the night is almost over. Richard parks his car, gets out, and rushes to open the door for Aidan, who dies laughing.

“Chivalry!” Aidan declares, “Who said it was dead?”

“I’m not being chivalrous, I just want you out of my car, you’re stinking up the place,” Richard jokes as Aidan steps out.

“You know,” Aidan says, “The date isn’t over yet. Or it doesn’t have to be anyway.”

“What do you have in mind?” Richard asks him, and the smile Aidan gives him borders on predatory.

“What _don’t_ I have in mind?” he replies, pulling Richard to him and kissing him. This time it’s slow and deep, passionate and hungry. One of Richard’s hands buries itself in Aidan’s incessant curls, and when Aidan pulls him in even closer, Richard is sure he could probably die _just. Like. This._

“God, I need you really bad,” Aidan mumbles breathlessly.

“Let’s take this inside, maybe?” Richard says, “Not sure your neighbours would take too kindly to us desecrating the sidewalk.”

Aidan grabs his hand, and he and Richard cannot move fast enough. Aidan fumbles with his keys just slightly, and once they’re inside, doesn’t give Richard enough time to really appreciate Aidan’s flat. He drags him to the bedroom. Suddenly Richard is being pushed down onto Aidan’s bed, and Aidan’s shirt is up and over his head and somewhere on the floor. Dear God, this man is fit as a fiddle. But Richard only has sparse seconds to really take in the view, because Aidan is there again, kissing Richard, his face in Aidan’s hands and Aidan standing between his legs. Aidan is more desperate now, and if Richard could think straight, he’d probably be rather proud to be the cause of it. Instead, he grasps Aidan’s waist to steady him, Aidan’s skin heated under his touch. Without breaking their kiss, Aidan takes one of Richard’s hands and moves it until it’s between his legs.

“Aidan, _fuck,_ ” Richard groans breathlessly, rubbing Aidan through his denims.

“Feel that, Rich?” Aidan says with a tiny smile, his lower jaw jutted out just slightly, “That’s for you. Shit, I want you so bad, Richard, it’s almost _painful_.”

“Fuck,” Richard breathes against Aidan’s skin, and Aidan laughs a little.

“Yes please,” he replies, kissing Richard again. Richard keeps moving his hand on Aidan’s still clothed cock, and he feels rather than hears Aidan moan when he applies just a tad more pressure.

“Want you in my mouth,” Aidan huffs, “Wanna taste you, Rich.”

Holy shit, things are escalating quickly, both figuratively and literally. But then Aidan’s kneeling on the floor in front of Richard and making quick work of his belt and zipper. Richard is fairly sure he’s moving purely out of instinct now, too caught up in everything Aidan is doing and not yet doing but promising to. Kicking his shoes off, he stands to pull his pants lower, but then Aidan’s hands are there, taking Richard’s boxers as well. And then Aidan is pushing him back down on the bed, and before Richard can push out a swear, Aidan’s mouth is on him, cutting him off mid-word. Aidan wraps a hand around the base of Richard’s shaft and bobs his head slow, his tongue merciless on every sensitive part of Richard’s erection that it can lave at.

“God, Aidan,” Richard groans, unable to tear his gaze away. His hand is busy stroking through Aidan’s hair almost lovingly, the other has a death grip in the sheets beneath him as he tries his damnedest best not to rut into Aidan’s skilled mouth. He hisses when Aidan hollows his cheek and actually sucks, and notices, for the first time, the muscles in Aidan’s shoulder tensing and relaxing in turn. It then occurs to Richard that Aidan is stroking himself as he’s sucking on Richard, and the thought of it makes Richard buck, the hand in Aidan’s curls tightening just slightly. The moan that it pushes out of Aidan is well worth it, the vibrations maddening against Richard’s sensitive dick.

“Holy shit, Aid,” Richard breathes when Aidan releases his hard-on only to lick him languidly from bottom to top, lingering on the slit as it starts to leak a little. Humming to himself, Aidan locks his lip around the head and sucks sharply, earning another throaty moan from Richard. His hand is still tight around the shaft, but now it’s moving quick and tight, and if Aidan keeps on going like this, Richard’s not going to last. He tries to convey as much, but he seems to have forgotten how to speak English. Or at all.

Luckily for him, Aidan seems to get the idea, relinquishing his grip on Richard just slightly. He looks up at him from beneath long, dark lashes that hardly do anything to hide just how blown with lust his eyes are. As Richard watches, Aidan licks down the underside of his cock again, stopping just short of his balls. Richard’s hips jerk again, and this time he grabs his own erection, stroking himself quickly and unconsciously spreading his legs wider to give Aidan more access.

“Say it,” Aidan says in a gruff voice, “Tell me to do it, go ahead.”

Richard swallows, wondering how in the world he’s going to manage to do that. But Aidan is smirking at him from the floor, and he realizes that really all he needs.

“Suck them,” Richard growls, watching Aidan, whose smile widens. But then his swollen lips are parting, and Richard’s balls are between them, Aidan’s tongue pressing on the taut skin. Cursing again, his head lolling back and his jaw falling slack, Richard moves his hand faster, matching the intensity of Aidan’s mouth on him. The stubble on Aidan’s chin and cheeks is rubbing against the skin of Richard’s thighs, and he’s sure he’s going to have burns there by morning, but he finds he just cannot give two fucks right now, not when Aidan is doing him so _damn_ good.

“Easy, Aid,” Richard whimpers, “Fuck, if you don’t slow down, I might fucking come.”

“That wouldn’t be so bad,” Aidan laughs breathlessly, hot breath falling on the sensitized skin of Richard’s erection.

“It fucking would,” Richard replies, still so mesmerized by the sight of Aidan’s head between his legs, “Fuck, Aidan, I want to fucking wreck you and ruin you and fuck you so deep you’ll be feeling me for days. I want to make you come all over yourself before I do, fucking make you mine, that’s what I bloody want.”

“Christ,” Aidan moans, rising and kissing Richard hard, “Do it. Take me. Make me yours.”

“Wallet,” Richard manages to tell Aidan, and he understands right away. Richard risks the loss of contact from a completely naked Aidan ( _When did_ that _happen?_ ) to let him fish around his discarded slacks for Richard’s wallet. He bends over to pick the wallet out, and _Jesus fuck_ , there it is, there’s that luscious ass that Richard’s going to be destroying in a few moments, and how the fuck he manages to not come at the mere sight of it, Richard doesn’t really know.

“There’s lube in the top drawer,” Aidan says, drawing Richard out of his reverie, and his bottom lip from between his teeth. Richard moves almost dream-like towards the drawer and pulls out the lube. When Aidan gets back to him by the bed, he grabs him by the waist and tosses him down onto it. Aidan chuckles darkly, apparently rather enjoying watching Richard’s control fraying around the edges. With Aidan splayed on his bed, a hand between his legs and stroking himself tightly, Richard discards his shirt, resisting the urge to just rip it off and somehow managing to actually navigate the buttons. All the while, Aidan watches him, licking his lips when Richard stands in all his naked glory in front of him, cock hard and eager. Aidan sits up and draws Richard towards him, kissing him hungrily.

“You’re so fucking hot, Richard,” Aidan whispers, “You know that? So goddamn hot.”

Richard doesn’t know what to say to that – even with his brain functioning properly, he’s never known how to take a compliment – so he kisses him again instead then moves lower, tasting Aidan’s slightly sweaty skin. Beneath him, Aidan sighs, and Richard thinks he can hear a smile in it. His hands travel lower, pushing Aidan’s thighs wider apart while he noses at his hipbone.

“Can I?” Richard asks, a finger teasing feather-like at Aidan’s puckered entrance.

“You’re seriously asking?” Aidan laughs, “God, you’re really something else.”

“I just want you to be sure that you want this,” Richard replies, “Because I’m not above leaving if you don’t want this. But if you tell me you want this, I’m not gonna be able to stop myself anymore.”

“I’m sorry if the way I sucked you almost dry wasn’t clear enough indication then,” Aidan answers, “Fucking give me you, Richard, _please_.”

Shit. That word has never sounded so tempting and sinful and sexy before. Sucking his middle finger into his mouth, Richard slicks it up, and then it’s pushing slowly into Aidan, who writhes, whimpering. Aidan is rolling his hips down onto Richard’s hand, trying to get more contact. Richard takes it as a good sign, permission even, and he slips his finger inside Aidan as far as it would go. Aidan’s lips press tight together as he moans needily.

“Fuck, Richard, yes,” Aidan breathes.

Richard moves his hand, knows his spit isn’t enough to really slick Aidan up for later, but he can’t help how much he loves the heat of him, how he’s clenching around the finger as if he’s trying to keep it in there. When Aidan gasps for more, Richard puts just a dab of lube on the second finger before it joins the first. The sound Aidan lets out is slightly different now, more wanton and a lot greedier.

“Shit, Aidan, you’re tight,” Richard manages to tell him, twisting his hand a little on its way out, turning again as it goes back in.

“Been a while,” Aidan explains, “Oh God, Rich, please, make it good.”

“I will, baby, I promise,” Richard replies, rather pleased at how easily the nickname comes to him. He starts to slowly, gradually widen the distance between his two fingers inside Aidan. He hears him swear as he starts being stretched, and Richard fucks him like this for a while, his fingers scissoring inside him, wanting him as ready as he’ll ever be to take Richard in, because dear God, there are things he wants to do to Aidan that would make Aidan’s ancestors blush at the mere mention of them.

Aidan is still stroking himself, slow but tight, his fist twisting as it reaches the head. Richard bends his head and gives his shaft an experimental lick, and Aidan lets out the most delicious whimper. Richard files that away for future reference. In the meantime, he adds a third finger, bunching them together so that they taper, making them easier for Aidan.

“Faster,” Aidan pleads, and Richard obliges, watching as Aidan’s hand on his cock speeds up as well. On a whim, Richard pushes all there fingers in as far as they would go and then curls them purposefully. Aidan nearly jumps off the bed, his eyes and mouth snapping open as he all but yells Richard’s name to the night. _There it is_.

Richard aims for that spot now, and he’s hitting it with near sniper-like precision. Aidan is a flailing, writhing, groaning mess, rutting uselessly into the air now that he can’t get a good grip on _anything_. Aidan’s skin is damp and flushed, and he’s thrashing, wanting more contact and yet trying to relieve some of it so that he’ll last a little longer.

“You should see yourself, Aidan,” Richard breathes into Aidan’s ear, “Spread out and eager and pliant. You’re so fucking beautiful, Aidan.”

When Aidan pushes out Richard’s name, it almost sounds like he’s on the verge of tears.

“Want you,” Aidan answers, “Richard, please, fucking need you inside me already, _please_.”

“God, I love hearing you say that,” Richard murmurs, kissing at Aidan’s forehead. Slowly, he withdraws his hand from Aidan, finds the condom Aidan had fished out of his wallet for him earlier and is barely a little too hasty with it. Can anybody blame him though? Weeks ago, he was suffering under the need to distance himself from Aidan because he thought he was too old and fucked for him. Weeks ago, he was watching Aidan make easy conversation with a giggling gaggle of girls over the counter and chewing on his tongue to keep any jealousy from making him do something rash. Weeks ago, he was innocently closing up shop when Aidan turned around and asked him out for coffee.

And now?

Now he’s here in Aidan’s bedroom, and Aidan is naked and sweaty and desperate and beautiful, clutching for him and begging for him, and this can’t be real. This feels too much like one of the many fantasies that have been haunting Richard’s sleep. No way this is real right now.

But it is, it’s all so very real. That’s really Aidan’s hand coating his protected dick in just the right amount of lube. That’s really Aidan’s mouth that’s sucking Richard’s fingers in. Those are really Aidan’s legs trying to lock themselves around Richard’s waist to hold him in place and encourage him to get with the program before they’re both done for just by looking at each other.

“Not yet,” Richard says, untangling Aidan’s legs, “Turn over.”

“Yes, boss,” Aidan says snarkily, and Richard decides now wouldn’t be the best time to tell him how he felt his hard-on twitch at that. _Not yet, anyway._

But then Aidan is obeying, now on all fours on the bed in front of Richard, and Richard says a hearty “fuck off” to coherence for now. He doesn’t want to think right now. He just wants to feel, and what he wants to feel is Aidan.

He finds himself reaching for Aidan’s ass, squeezing and kneading, and Aidan is letting out the most adorable little mewls and hums. That’s when Richard’s body wins out and decides he’s going to do something he hasn’t done in a very, _very_ long time.

His mouth starts just at the small of Aidan’s back, and he revels in the way Aidan’s back arches, sensitive to Richard’s touch. Richard’s mouth moves gradually lower, and then his teeth are grazing the skin of his bum. Aidan’s moans are changing too, perhaps with the realization of exactly where Richard is going with this. Aidan’s knees spread wider of their own accord, his ass pushing up into Richard just a little bit, and Richard smiles against it. He ghosts his thumb down between Aidan’s cheeks, teasing, promising. His tongue replaces his thumb, moving slowly, and Aidan lets out a curse that Richard is pretty sure isn’t even in English. He can feel Aidan shuddering, can hear him gasping with need, when Richard’s tongue makes its way to Aidan’s ready entrance, finding it slick and waiting. He doesn’t push in, but it’s enough to tease and torture, sweet revenge on Aidan for having been one for as long as Richard has known him.

“Rich, please,” Aidan whines brokenly, “Fuck, can’t...God, need you inside me.”

Richard needs that too, needs to be inside Aidan more than he needs to breathe. So he lets him go long enough to line himself up behind Aidan, his erection throbbing inside the condom.

“Gonna fuck you, Aidan,” he groans, head teasing at Aidan’s hole.

“Do it,” Aidan moans, “ _Please_.”

With a hand on Aidan’s hip, the other spreading Aidan’s ass cheek so he can watch, Richard starts to slowly push into him, pausing with just an inch inside. Aidan lets out an abrupt groan, his head dropping between his arms as he pushes back.

Growling behind gritted teeth as he holds onto control by his fingertips, Richard pushes deeper, gasping at the feeling of Aidan’s ass around him, swallowing him. “Fuck, you feel good,” he says, pushing in further.

“Keep going, Rich, want all of you,” Aidan pants, bracing himself as best as he can on arms that won’t quit trembling.

And that’s it, that’s all Richard can take. He shoves the rest of the way in, perhaps a little rougher than he had originally intended to, but with a delicious cry, his head thrown back and his back arching, Aidan takes him like a pro, clenching just slightly against the slight but sudden pain.

“Ssshhh,” Richard coos soothingly, bending to kiss between Aidan’s shoulder blades, “It’s okay, I’m here...Fuck, you’re tight, Aidan. I’m gonna have to go slow or I might fucking break you, but how the fuck do I that?”

“Don’t,”Aidan grits out, “Don’t fucking hold back. Not now.”

It sounds like permission to Richard. So he steadies himself, pulls himself back up off of Aidan. He rolls his hips back, leaving just the head of his cock inside, tilts his hips, then drives back in. Aidan freezes, falling from his hands to his elbows on the bed, and Richard knows he’s found Aidan’s prostate already.

_Good. If I’m not gonna last long, he won’t either._

Aidan pushes back wantonly, crying out, “Oh fuck, yeah, there...”

“There?” Richard asks, rolling his hips out and then back in again, making sure to brush over Aidan’s prostate again.

“Yeah, yeah, fuck,” Aidan whimpers, “Right there, right _fucking_ there.” He starts to rock back harder to meet Richard’s thrusts.

It all turns into a blur then, the two of them moving together in synergy, as if they’ve done this together a million times before. The slap of skin against skin is echoing around the room, mixing with the grunts and groans from both of them. Aidan is close to howling with every single thrust Richard makes and he reaches back, gripping Richard’s hip in his hand and trying to pull him in closer and harder and faster.

It’s all just slightly above vanilla at this point, but it’s still more than Richard ordinarily hopes for on a first date. But there’s nothing ordinary about Aidan, nor the way he manages to fit Richard’s name in between breathy moans of curses and prayers and pleas. Nor about the way Aidan’s muscles are clenching hard around Richard’s erection. Nor about the way he’s flailing blindly behind him for Richard, who indulges him and presses in close, making as much contact with his body as he possibly can while keeping up the almost punishing rhythm of his hips as he continues to drive into Aidan’s willing body. Nor about the way Richard is enjoying this more than he thought he would. Nor about the way Richard actually feels about Aidan. No, definitely nothing ordinary here.

Richard’s fingers are digging into Aidan’s hips as he continually bucks against him, and when he re-angles himself to really keep hitting Aidan’s sweet spot with every thrust, Aidan cries out so beautifully that Richard can’t help but echo the sound. He reaches around Aidan and wraps a hand tight around his cock, stroking him in time with his thrusts.

“Fuck, fuck, _fuck_ , Richard,” Aidan whimpers, “Gonna fu---Oh fuck, Richard, gonna come.”

“Mm, that’s it, yeah, come on...”

“No, don’t want to...not yet, Rich, too soon...”

“Not too soon. You’re going to come for me, Aidan, and when you do, I want to see you. I want to see your face when you’re coming hard and screaming my name.”

“ _Fuck_ , almost, Rich...Please, goddammit, this isn’t fair...”

“Want you to come for me, Aidan, are you gonna come for me?”

“Yes, fuck yes, Richard...”

“On your back.”

Richard lets go of Aidan only long enough to let him comply, and then he’s spreading Aidan’s legs apart and driving back in with abandon, loving the way Aidan’s body bows off the bed to press against him. He finds the right angle and the right rhythm within just a few thrusts, and the completely debauched look on Aidan’s damp face tells him he’s not long for it now.

“Touch me, Richard,” Aidan pleads, “God, please, wanna come...”

Richard obeys, reaching down between them and grasping his dick firmly. He mimics the movement of his hips with the rhythm of his hand on Aidan, and then Aidan is no longer forming words.

“Look at me,” Richard tells Aidan, and somehow Aidan finds the strength to obey, turning wild, brown eyes up at Richard, “You’re beautiful, and I want you forever.”

“Fuck, Rich,” is all Aidan can say.

“Come for me, Aidan. Come for me right. Fucking. Now.”

The last three words are punctuated with rough, deliberate, full thrusts, and with a few well-timed twists of his hand on Aidan’s erection, Aidan is coming hard, unable to stop it, gasping and shouting, Richard’s name bouncing off the walls as Richard continues to fuck him through his orgasm. His release stripes his stomach and Richard’s hand, and his chest heaves with the force of his climax. He looks completely wrecked, boneless and limp underneath Richard, who isn’t far behind now.

“So good, Rich,” Aidan whispers, reaching up to bite at his earlobe, “Gonna come?”

“Yeah,” Richard replies, eyes shut tight as the heat in his belly starts spreading far and wide quicker than he wants it to, “Fuck, gonna...Oh shit, Aidan.”

“It’s okay, Richard, I’ve got you,” Aidan sighs, kissing his cheek softly, “I’m right here. Come for me, baby, I want it. I want _you_.”

“Fuck, say that again.”

“I want you, Richard. I’ve wanted you, and I still do, and I’m always going to.”

“Almost there, Aidan, fuck.”

“Give it, Rich. Give me all of you. Come on, come for me." 

And he does at last, slamming hard into Aidan, as deep as he can take him. He finishes into the condom, but he might as well not be wearing one – he can feel how hot Aidan is, can feel him clamping down tight and milking his orgasm from him, and the only word in his vocabulary in that very moment is “Aidan.” His hips stutter, chasing the last remnants of his release, and still Aidan doesn’t let him go, just strokes his back and hair soothingly, kissing softly at his neck and face. It’s only when he’s finally well and truly spent that his body backs down, giving way to his brain again. Richard moves out of Aidan, who mewls a little at the loss of contact, and collapses beside him, sated and exhausted, but more satisfied than he probably ought to be.

“Fucking spectacular,” Aidan remarks, earning himself a tired laugh from Richard, “No, you really were. I haven’t been fucked like that in...well, ever.”

“Stop giving me compliments, seriously,” Richard pants, “I never know how to answer them.”

“How about you kiss me instead?” Aidan proposes, “And while you’re at it, stay the night, and in the morning, I’ll make you waffles and bacon, and anything else you want for breakfast.”

“Amazing in bed, _and_ a cook?” Richard teases, “You’re just full of surprises, aren’t you, Mr Turner?”

“That I am, boss,” Aidan replies, grinning at the involuntary shudder that runs through Richard’s body, “That I am.” 

Richard finally gets to do something he’s been wanting to do since the night at Aidan’s friend’s coffee shop. He kisses that silly, smug little grin off his face.

 

 

_**~ END. ~** _


End file.
